Ne, Echizen, Let's do IT
by Ayumi Uchiha
Summary: Naughty fic that can unveil your hentainess! Momo asks Ryoma to do IT with him. Yes, he knows he's supposed to do it with girls, but he prefers Ryoma. Besides, he even has strawberries and ginseng for it! What exactly is IT? Let's read it together!


**A/N:** No, this fic isn't perverted. Lol. See if we were thinking the same, okies? Review, alright? I'll personally reply to all of you. And also, tell me if you'd want a sequel.

* * *

It was exactly 4:29 in the afternoon when Echizen Ryoma walked towards the tennis courts for afternoon practice. Meeting time was at 4:30 in the afternoon and he knew was late...again. It really doesn't matter to him, anyway.

Laps were laps and nothing more. Sure, you sweat, but laps were laps. Yes, you get tired, but laps were laps. Definitely, you lose your consciousness after drinking "Sensory Epidermis Muscles Recharger Inui Juice Shazam", but laps were laps, and Inui was Inui.

After thinking up of a "valid" excuse (though I doubt that Tezuka would believe he was blocked by the Power Rangers), Ryoma arrived at the tennis grounds. However, he saw no frowning Captain Tezuka, smiling sadist Fuji, jumping teaser Eiji, worrying mother Oishi, hissing viper Kaidoh, running late-comer Momo, writing dataman Inui or shouting English-speaker Taka.

Meaning, noone was there.

Well, the freshmen and the non-regulars were present, but does Ryoma really _really_ care?

So, technically, noone was there.

"Yo, Echizen!", came a voice from behind him.

Oh, wait. Momoshiro Takeshi was there. Hurray! Seven more regulars to go and the world peace would soon be implemented. Oh, joy!

"Momo-senpai, where are the others?", Ryoma asked. Maybe they were hiding behind the bushes to scare the socks out of him by suddenly jumping out? Too bad, though. Ryoma was already prepared for that. After all, he doesn't want to be heard screaming like a horse on steroids _again_, right?

"Actually, practice was cancelled. Ryuuzaki-sensei had to go home because her relatives visited unexpectedly, and senpai-tachi are in a meeting. Something about drug abuse. About Mamushi, he's taking an extra class. _Home Economics_, apparently!", Momoshiro answered, looking victorious because Kaidoh was currently sewing a Hello Kitty pattern.

"I see.", Ryoma replied. Damn it! He could have been watching Ultra Man right now!

"Say, Echizen?", Momoshiro said. He had this hesitant expression on as if internally debating whether or not to say what's on his mind.

"If you want me to treat you hamburgers today, then no.", Ryoma refused bluntly.

"No, it's not that.", Momoshiro replied, scratching his head as a faint blush crept up to his face.

"Then what is it?", Ryoma asked, annoyed that Momoshiro's taking his time in being straight to the point. Man! Now he'll never get to catch Ultra Man! Today's his favorite episode!

"Let's go to my house and do **it**!", Momoshiro shouted eagerly, unable to contain his excitement.

"What?", Ryoma questioned, confused.

"Do **it**! I've been watching programs that demonstrate how **it** can be done properly and I want to try doing **it** with you.", Momoshiro answered, looking down at his feet, still blushing.

When Ryoma didn't reply, Momoshiro continued explaining.

"I mean, **it** might be awkward for the both of us, but I'll promise I'll do my best! I really, really want to do **it** with you, you know? Actually, I'm supposed to do **it** with girls, but I'm more comfortable around you.", he sheepishly smiled.

"I still don't know what you're talking about.", Ryoma replied, looking bored.

Momoshiro didn't seem to hear Ryoma's reply as he rambled on. "We can just give **it** a shot, you know? **It**'s recreational and **it **can also exercise hand muscles. I even know few techniques! I'm aware you're too young to be doing **it**, but there's no harm in trying, ne?"

Ryoma decided to humor Momoshiro. He had to kill some time, anyway. But then again, he _is _too young.

"Momo-senpai, I think I'm not yet ready. I know nothing about doing **it**.", Ryoma replied, uncertainty was evident in his voice.

"Don't worry. We'll be learning how to do **it **together, one step at a time.", Momoshiro replied. "Oh, let's just keep** it** as a secret from the others, okay? I'm sure they'd be surprised when we do **it **with them someday.", he added, winking proudly.

"Sure. But I don't think that being good at doing** it** is something to be proud of.", Ryoma answered as he proceeded walking towards the gate. When he looked behind, he saw Momoshiro walking towards the clubhouse, instead.

"Wait a minute, Echizen. I've got whipped cream, strawberries, and ginseng in my locker. Meet you at the gate!", he shouted at Ryoma.

"Huh?", Ryoma mumbled to himself. "Father told me that whipped cream and strawberries are supposed to make doing **it **more fun, but, why the ginseng?", he wondered.

* * *

**_MOMOSHIRO'S RESIDENCE_**

"It...it tastes s-sour, Momo-senpai.", Ryoma complained while putting on a disgusted expression and then sticking his tongue out.

"Really? So that's what it tastes like!", Momoshiro said, looking enlightened.

"Che. I'm tired of licking it. It's yours, anyway!", Ryoma whined.

"Will you just do it? My parents would freak if they saw this evidence that we did it!", Momoshiro snapped, panicking at the sight of the mess.

"Shut up. I feel dirty.", Ryoma replied, looking at his hands.

"Of course! You've got whipped cream all over you!", Momoshiro reasoned out.

"It's all your fault. What kind of a sane person would mix whipped cream, strawberries, and ginseng to bake a cake? And also, you lick this spoon! Ginseng, whipped cream, and strawberries do not taste good. I'm going home.", with that said, Ryoma got his bag, headed for the door, and dashed back home.

"Oh, man!", Momoshiro shouted, exasperated. How can he clean this mess all by himself? He then licked the spoon.

"Damn! It is sour!".

* * *


End file.
